Yu-Gi-Oh! V: Bonds of the Past and Future
by tigerkim1027
Summary: Our 5 heroes have been through battles and wars much greater but eventually win in the end. But what if somone dangerous came in the picture. What if Paradox had a son who has not been mentioned before. As our heroes go back in time, they must stop him from completing his father's plan. Can they stop him or will their worlds lie in ruin?
1. Gathering Allies

**Hey guys! I have been thinking about a crossover story of the 5 heroes in the entire Yugioh franchise from Duel Monsters to Arc-V team-up in this epic adventure to save 5 worlds from being wiped out of existance. I hope you guys rate and review this. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 5 Yugioh series. They all belong to Konami and their rightful owners. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **Chapter 1: Gathering Allies**

Arc-V Timeline(Standard Dimension)

Ever since the Dimensional War ended, Yuya had found a way to seperate his counterpart souls inside him. Since then, his counterparts have decided to live with him as brothers even though they lost or didn't know their parents. The same went for Yuzu's counterparts as they were adopted to be her sisters alongside Shun to be her older brother. Maiami City has been peaceful for the past 5 months ever since Yuya defeated Leo Akaba with his brothers. The past 5 months have been peacful until this very day.

In the Sakaki Residence, our young Entertainment hero, Yuya Sakaki, was just waking up on a Saturday to plan for the day. "Ah! Man! I thought yesterday would never end." As Yuya got up and did his daily morning routine, he went down the pole and was greeted with a good morning by his brothers and parents. Yuto was on the couch reading a book, Yugo is probably hooking up his Duel Runner in the garage, and Yuri was just eating Yoko's pancakes.

After eating breakfast, Yuya asked his brothers if they can accompany him to the You Show Duel school. They all agreed and left out the door onto the school.

"So what duel field should we start of with?" Yuya asked.

"How about one that relates to speed?" Yugo commented.

"Of course you would. You just like to go fast when it comes to dueling. Fusion." Yuto replied.

"What'd you say!? Why I ought to beat you down for saying that!" Yugo yelled with a serious anger attitude.

"I swear that you two keep doing this everytime." Yuri commented.

As they were walking, a duel runner that looked strange accelerated and appeared in front of them. The Sakaki brothers were shocked and confused on what just happened. Next thing that happens was that the masked driver said, "Duel me Yuya Sakaki."

"Me? Alright then since you asked for this, I'll kindly play your game." As soon as Yuya finished, he took out his red duel disk as it created a golden disk blade made from Solid Vision energy.

"Duel!"

 **Yuya: 4000**

 **Unknown: 4000**

A couple of turns later

The current stats were Yuya having Performapal Whip Snake and Warrior Tiger along with Stargazer and Timegazer in the Pendulum Scales. The Unknown duelist had 3 facedown cards and that was it. As Yuya turn began, he drew Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Alright Odd-Eyes, let's finish this duel off with a bang. With my currently setted Scale 1 Stargazer and Scale 8 Timegazer, I can summon monsters between levels 2-7! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! The dragon with mysterious eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000

"I think not!" the unknown duelist raised a blank card.

"A blank card? What is he doing?" As Yuya said that, blank cards started to shine as the beams went to Odd-Eyes. After that, the beam went back to the card as it created what looked like to be a pendulum card. As that happened, Yuya was shocked as well as his counterpart brothers.

"Am I seeing things? Did he just?" Yuto said with shock.

"He just stole Odd-Eyes." Yugo finished.

"But how can that be?" Yuri said.

"Heh! I'm sorry that I had to do this but now that I have your monster's power, the era of your time will come to an end." the figure laughed.

"Who are you and where are you going? Wha-? hold on!" Yuya yelled as the figure drove and disappeared through a portal.

"What just happened?" Yuya asked himself as he stared at the blank image of his ace monster.

3 hours later at the duel school

Yuya and his brothers were discussing the events of what just happened.

"Who was that guy? He just showed up out of no where and then starts taking Yuya's card." Yuri commented.

"I don't know. Hey Yugo. Do you know that duelist from where you came from?" Yuto asked with seriously face.

"No. I don't know any duelist that can take other people's cards." Yugo replied.

"Then why do you guys think he took Odd-Eyes?" Yuya asked.

As if on cue, the Hiragi sisters and Shun came out the elevator with Ruri holding her duel disk.

"Hey guys!" Yuzu said.

"Oh hey Yuzu, what's going on?" Yuya asked.

"Well when we were researching about duel monster history for our weekend assignment, we looked across and found this in Duel monster history." Ruri said as she gave her duel disk that revealed something shocking.

"Wait what? Why is Odd-Eyes in this article?" Yuya asked.

"But that card didn't exist back then." Yugo stated.

"Wait look. This article says that these dragons appeared in what looks to be...Heartland City!?" Yuto said.

"But this article was published way before Solid Vision Energy was discovered." Yuri stated.

"That's just it. Somehow the past has changed." Rin stated.

"This just pains me of what happened when the Heartland in our dimension was when the Fusion dimension invaded." Shun said clenching his fist when Ruri put her hand on his to calm him down.

Yuri's eyes widened when he noticed someone in the background of the article. "Wait a minute. It's that duelist from before." Yuri pointed out but was distracted as the sky outside the school turned black and some debris was disappearing from buildings.

Yuya and the gang ran outside and were horrified at the sight in front of their eyes. "What's going on?" Serena said worriedly.

"I know I've seen one of those time traveling movies but if something happened in the past, is that somehow supposed to affect the future?" Yugo stated.

Yuya's eyes widened of what the unknown duelist said. "Of course. That's what that duelist meant. Our era in time is coming to it's end." People run and buildings fall as history was changing.

While witnessing the horror of the city, the Hiragi sister's bracelets started to glow as well as the Sakaki's eyes started to glow. "What's going on?" Shun asked.

As if on cue, the auras of the Hiragi sisters and Sakaki brothers except Yuya started going to Yuya as he glowed violently and a portal opened in front of him. "Whatever just happened, I need to fix this. Yuto, Yugo, Yuri. Get everyone to safety and girls you help too."

The brothers nodded as well as the sisters except Yuzu who then asked, "What about you?"

"I have to go. That guy stole my partner. And I intend to get him back no matter what the stakes are. I promise I'll be back." Yuya reassured Yuzu.

Yuzu then leaned and hugged Yuya and saying "Good luck Yuya".

"Alright! Lets go!" Yuya yelled as he jumped in the portal that leads to Heartland.

Zexal Timeline

"Oh man! How am I supposed to beat this guy!?" Yuma exclaimed as he had 2 Gagaga Xyz monsters in DEF mode while the masked duelist had Galaxy-eyes Photon Dragon, Tachyon Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Yuma Tsukumo. It's been fun knowing you but it is time to PERISH!" the masked duelist said as Odd-Eyes fired Spiral Strike Burst at Yuya's Gagaga monsters.

"Cowboy. Samurai. NOOO! GAHHH!" Yuma screamed as he was pushed back and struggled to stand.

"Just die already." Odd-eyes fired another attack.

As it was about to hit,"Action Magic! Great Escape!" The spell activated as Yuya came out the portal and grabbed Yuya from the explosion.

"What on earth?" the masked duelist said.

Yuya looked up putting Yuma down and seeing his partner under the figure's control. "Odd-Eyes! Why you!"

"How is this possible!? You couldn't be able to travel throught time but still...this doesn't change anything Yuya because my plan is still in play."

"What plan? Hey! Where are you going!?" Yuya couldn't reach him as he got on his duel runner and travled through time again.

"Dammit! Lost him again!" Yuya shouted.

30 minutes later

"Hey Yuya right? Mind telling me what's going on or better yet who that masked guy was?" Yuma asked.

"I'm sorry but even I don't know who was behind the mask. But other than that are you okay?" Yuya then asked Yuma.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I've taken beatings that were much worse than this." Yuma replied.

"Your name is Yuma right? That's what that man called you?"

"Yup! You got that right. And when I'm dueling, I always feel the flow!" Yuma said

"Feel the flow? Hmm. That's a nice catchphrase. Something you learned from your father?" Yuya asked.

"Uh huh. Man! I don't know where you come from but it seems that we got some work to do right, Yuya?"

"That's right. So tell me. What was that masked duelist doing here in Heartland City?" Yuya asked with a serious face.

"Well. I heard from my friends Kite and Mizael told me that they encountered a duelist that seemed to have stolen their ace cards for some reason. I went looking for him and next thing you know, there he went summoning them to become real and demolishing this city." Yuma explianed.

"It's just as I thought. He's traveling through time to wipeout our future from the past. Meaning that if went back further, That means your time is in danger." Yuya explained.

"Woah Woah take a chill pill. Time travel can't be possible." Yuma reassured as he took out his D-Pad and looked through the past articles."I just have to access these past articles and prove that-" Yuma stopped as he and Yuya saw what was in the article, "New Domino City demolished. Is this the end of turbo dueling?".

"Oh man. You weren't kidding when you said he can travel through time. But why is he doing this?" Yuma asked and heard buildings nearby crumbling and the sky turning black.

"Oh no. We have to move. Maybe we can go back and prevent this from happening." Yuya said as his eyes glowed and and he opened a portal.

As they were about to leave, Yuma's key started to glow and out came his long time partner Astral. "Hold on Yuma. If you're going to save your world, you may need some help on this one."

"Ha! Nice to see you again Astral! Alright Yuya let's go and save our worlds." Yuya cheered as he, Astral, and Yuya ran into the portal to the next world.

5D's Timeline

The portal opened and out came Yuya, Yuma and Astral. As they came out, they were already too late. The city was starting to disappear along with the sky turning black.

"Darn it! We're too late!" Yuya exclaimed. Then, a red duel runner stopped in front of them and the rider took off his helmet. "Are you guys okay? You have to get to safety now!"

"We can't! Don't you see that this era is soon coming to it's end! We have to go back again and stop that masked duelist!" Yuma stated.

"Masked duelist? Wait! You mean you encountered this guy before? Because he's the one that stole my monster." the duelist asked.

"Yeah! He stole some of our friend's cards in our own eras too for some reason and we have to put a stop to it." Yuya explained.

"I see. Hop on you guys. This ride is about to get bumpy." the duelist said as Yuma and Yuya hopped on and accelerated as a big crimson dragon appeared and engulfed them and then disappeared.

GX Timeline

"Those are some dragons, know where I can score one?" the duelist with what looked like a DA slifer red jacket exclaimed.

"Jaden Yuki. For the memory of my father, I will destroy you. Now begone!" the masked duelist said as Stardust Dragon shooted a beam at Elemental Hero Neos.

"No! NEOS! GAHHH!" Jaden screamed as he was thrown back and landed on his back with Neos still guarding.

"Destroy him!" Stardust powered up as Jaden braced for another attack when the same crimson dragon surrounded Jaden and blocked the attack.

"What! The Crimson Dragon!? But how!?"

The same duelist on his red duel runner came to a stop and witnissed the event. "My Stardust Dragon. Why you!" the turbo duelist growled in anger.

"Yusei Fudo? You again? I thought that you would have stayed in your era but it seems that you and your new friends have to get in my way again. But no matter this won't change anything because my plan is almost complete. Soon my father's dream will become a reality and Duel Monsters will cease to exist! So long!" the masked duelist finished as he hopped on his duel runner and escaped once again in time.

25 minutes later

"OW! Gee. That's gonna leave a mark." Jaden said to himself after using a med kit from his bag. "So guys, any of you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry. But there is much that we don't understand about that masked duelist." Yusei explained.

"But don't worry Jaden! We'll find him and stop him from causing anymore damage." Yuma said with a grin.

Then Yuya made a serious face and began, "Jaden, I got to know. If by any chance he took one of your friend's cards in this era."

"Yeah. Syrus and Jesse contacted me and said that their cards were stolen. I tracked him here and you know the rest. Anyway, what is it that he wants?" Jaden asked.

Yuya thought for a moment until something crossed his mind. "Jaden, I need to know about something from an older article. It could give us a clue."

"Alright then." Jaden took out his laptop from his bag and checked as the other heroes took a peek and stopped at what shocked them the most. The article that was found was"Dragons attack Domino City. Maximilllion Pegasus presumed dead. Is this the end of Duel Monsters?"

"Oh man. I didn't think he'd go that far into killing the guy who created the game of today." Yuma said.

"So then that means." Jaden took out Neos and was shocked that his picture disappeared. The sky started to turn black and city crumbled.

"Quick! We got to get to Domino City!" Yusei said.

Jaden hopped on Yusei's duel runner and Yuya created a portal as he and the others went inside.

Original Timeline

Our 4 heroes came out the portal and saw the city in ruins and were terrified at this. "No! We're too late again."

As they were looking around what's left of the tournament that was hosted by Pegasus, all they saw was rubble until they came across a single survivor. The group ran over to the survivor and saw that it was the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto. "Hey you okay?" Yusei asked.

Yugi began to open his eyes and saw the group and then witnessed the destruction around him. He got up and then began looking around."Grandpa! Grandpa! Where are you!?" Yugi began looking around until he came across his grandfather's headband under the rubble.

"No. This can't be happening." Yugi started tearing up. "GRANDPA!" Yugi cried.

"Hey Yugi. Calm down now." Yuma reassured.

"How can I be calm!? I just lost my grandfather! There was no way I could have saved the people here. If only I knew this would happen." Yugi sobbed.

"And you will come on." Yusei said grabbing the back of his collar jacket and walking to a portal Yuya made earlier.

30 minutes earlier

"Hey get off me! Huh? Where is this?" Yugi asked.

"I think you mean when, bro." Jaden stated.

"We've taken back in time. About 30 minutes before this all started." Yusei explained.

Yugi looked down the building and saw that the tournament was still on.

"Alright! Our cards are safe in this era." Yuma said.

"Who are you two?" Yugi said pointing out to Yuma and Yuya.

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo." Yuma introduced with his trademark grin.

"And I'm Yuya Sakaki. Nice to meet you Yugi." Yuya said smiling.

"Wait! You two are also from a far future than Yusei's?" Yugi was intrigued that there were good futures past Yusei's since their last encounter.

"Yup! And dueling has been better than ever." Yuma said.

"But now this masked guy wants to put an end to all this. By destroying the past." Yuya stated with a serious face.

All the other heroes put up serious faces and told Yugi their stories of their encounter with the masked duelist.

"In any case. We have to stop him before he can cause greater damage to our times." Yusei stated.

"Alright guys. But how are we gonna get those people away from here?" Yugi asked.

"I know!" Jaden said.

3 minutes later

Yubel residing with Jaden fired demonic fireballs at the stage and other places to keep them away from the town square.

"Good thinking Jaden. With that, our future is sure to be in good hands." Yugi stated.

"Oh is that so?" the masked duelist voice spoke as he came out of a portal on his duel runner.

"You listen here now! We're not going to let you destroy our worlds." Yugi shouted.

"Oh is that so? Well then, allow me to introduce myself. The name's Horace." Horace said as he took his mask off revealing his face of what looked out to be...Paradox?

"What. Why does his face look like Paradox's? Yusei stated with wide eyes along with Yugi and Jaden except Yuma and Yuya sice they never encountered Paradox before. The Paradox look alike has the same features except his hair is different dual-colors of black and yellow.

"Hmph! I knew that I remind you of him. Actually, I'm his son."

"His son but why!?" Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei yelled with shock.

"I'm glad you asked that. You see after you killed my father, I had to live in the dumps of my future. I was only 10 at the time. But after 10 years of growing and finding out the truth, I was furious about what you three did." Horace shouted.

"Then what does all this have to do with us!? Why did you take cards from our eras!?" Yuya shouted as his pupils started to glow red.

"Well I had to get more dragons from your eras to be stronger than my father was. In fact, I'm getting bored of all of you following me to the original timeline. And I think it's time that I wipe the floor with all of you."

"Fine then! Let's settle this with a duel. We keep fighting to protect our friends and for our futures. That's why you won't get away with this." Yuma said.

"Well then, I'll enjoy watching you fools fall before me." Horace said as he took out a card from his deck and put it in the field spell zone. "Field Spell, Malefic World, Activate!"

The world became engulfed with stars and galaxies around them.

"Horace, get ready to GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden shouted as Yubel appeared behind him.

"Your twisted time travel ends here, LET'S REV IT UP!" Yusei shouted as his birthmark glowed and the Crimson Dragon appeared behind him.

"Alright Horace, lets do this because I'M FEELING THE FLOW!" Yuma shouted as Astral floated beside him.

"Horace, I won't forgive you for using dueling to hurt others. From here on, THE FUN HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN!" Yuya yelled as his eyes turned red even brighter as his counterparts stood beside him in spirit.

Yugi's millenium puzzle glowed and an eye appeared on his forehead and changed him into a grown up version of himself. "I have a few words to say Horace. IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

"LETS GO!" the heroes yelled as their duel disks activated.

"DUEL!"

to be continued...

 **Hey guys. I know it's kinda early for me to be doing this but I just wanted to do this now instead of waiting. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hope to see how our heroes fare against Paradox's son, Horace. Until then, See ya folks.**


	2. The duel for the future begins

**Hey Guys! Back with another chapter of my crossover story. Just for you guys to know, I'm gonna put my other story, Yuya's Alternate Beginning on hold until I finish this story. I know that you want me to update a chapter but I've got a friend who's working on some OC cards so it may take a few days. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The duel for the future begins**

"Since this is a 5 on 1 duel, all of you will share 8000 LP. And as for me, I will play with 8000 LP all together and also we'll play with the original rules." Horace stated as the duel began.

 **Turn 1**

 **Horace: 8000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 8000**

 **Yugi Hand: 5** **Jaden Hand: 5** **Yusei Hand: 5** **Yuma Hand: 5** **Yuya Hand: 5**

"I'll start things off. Draw!" Horace smirked at the card he drew. "I'll start off by sending Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my deck to the grave in order to summon **Malefic Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**." Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared on the field with the malefic mask covering it's face and wings(if that's what they are) turned black and white as it roared.

 **Malefic Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000**

"Odd-Eyes." Yuya spoke as he was angered and his pupils turned red once again. "Why you. I will never forgive you for doing this to Odd-Eyes." Yuya yelled darkly.

"Oh is that so? Well then, you'll have a better taste once I have beaten you down with your own monster. But for now I lay one card facedown and end my turn." Horace said as his turn was finished.

 **Turn 2**

 **Horace: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 8000**

 **Yugi Hand: 5** **Jaden Hand: 5** **Yusei Hand: 5** **Yuma Hand: 5** **Yuya Hand: 5**

"Yuya! You need to calm down. We won't be able to win if you act like this." Yusei stated.

As Yuya heard that, he remembered his father's words and then started to calm down. "Alright, guys listen. We know what's at stake here and I know that we can put a stop to him. And I need to get Odd-Eyes back."

All the others nodded as Yugi spoke up,"Agreed. Yuya, why don't you start us off."

"Thanks you guys. My turn. Draw!" Yuya started off. "I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya cried placing his two pendulum cards on his duel disk as the word "PENDULUM" appeared in rainbow letters.

"Now I can summon any monsters between lv 2 to 7 at the same time!" Yuya said as 2 columns of blue light appear between Yuya and in them were Stargazer with the number 1 below and Timegazer with number 8 below. As they stopped mid-air, a giant pendulum of Yuya's pendent appeared.

"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! My monster!" Yuya chanted as 1 light shot out of a blue portal.

"Performapal Hammer Mammoth!" Yuya yelled as his monster appeared before him.

Performapal Hammer Mammoth: Lv. 6 EARTH Beast ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800

"Pendulum Summon?" Yugi spoke.

"Wow dude! That has got to be the awesomest summon I've ever seen!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Odd-Eyes, forgive me for this. Go! Hammer Mammoth, attack Malefic Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

 **Horace: 8000-7900**

"That tickled." Horace said unfased by Yuya's attack."I play my trap Malefic Tune. Since a Malefic monster was destroyed, I can draw two cards from my deck."

"I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 2**

 **Horace: 7900**

 **Hand: 6**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 8000**

 **Yugi Hand: 5** **Jaden Hand: 5** **Yusei Hand: 5** **Yuma Hand: 5** **Yuya Hand: 0**

"It's my turn again. I play my field spell's effect. Instead of drawing, I can add a random Malefic monster from my deck to my hand." Horace stated as his deck shuffled and then added the card.

"Hmph! This will do. I now send Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck and Rainbow Dragon from my deck to the grave in order to summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon and Malefic Rainbow Dragon."

Malefic Cyber End Dragon: Lv. 10 DARK Machine ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800

Malefic Rainbow Dragon: Lv. 10 DARK Dragon ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0

"Why you! How dare you use Cyrus and Jesse's card!" Jaden furiously said.

"Heh! Jaden Yuki, even you should understand that I plan to finish what my father could not. And I'll prove it by doing this. Now Malefic Rainbow Dragon attack Yuya's Hammer Mammoth!" Horace yelled.

"Not so fast! I play my trap! Command Performance! Since I control a Performapal monster and you declare an attack. I can switch all your monsters into DEF mode until your next turn." Yuya countered.

"Fine! You held off me off this round but you won't win with just defense. I place one card facedown and end my turn." Horace said.

 **Turn 3**

 **Horace: 7900**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 8000**

 **Yugi Hand: 5** **Jaden Hand: 5** **Yusei Hand: 5** **Yuma Hand: 5** **Yuya Hand: 0**

"Alright! It's my turn. I draw!" Yuma shouted. "I summon Goblindbergh!"

Goblindbergh: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1400/ DEF: 0

"Now I play his effect! I can summon a lv 4 or below monster from my hand! I summon Gagaga Magician!"

Gagaga Magician: Lv. 4 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000

"Now I overlay my lv 4 Goblindbergh and Gagaga Magician in order to build the overlay network!" Goblindbergh and Gagaga Magician turned orange and purple before going into a galaxy portal. "Xyz Summon! Come forth, Number 39 Utopia!"

Number 39 Utopia: RANK 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Xyz what!?" Yugi said surpised along with Jaden and Yusei as they have never seen these 2 summons before.

"Now that is cool! Nice monster, bro!" Jaden commented.

"Yeah thanks." Yuma replied.

"Yuma. Use the card you drew and get back Yuya's monster." Astral said.

"You got it. Now I play the spell **Xyz Ownership**! With this card since I control an Xyz monster, I can take one monster from your graveyard and summon it to another player's field and that person gains ownership of that card for the rest of this duel. I take back Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum from your graveyard and summon it to it's rightful owner." A card flew out from Horace's duel disk graveyard and dispersed into pieces.

"Why you insolent brat!" Horace shouted.

"Yuya. Your monster is now back to where he belongs." Yuma said.

"Ah! Thanks Yuma!" Yuya said smiling.

"Way to go Yuma!" Yusei complimented.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Fine! You can have your dragon back but I still have 2 monster in defense mode so I'm safe." Horace stated.

"Is that so?" Yuma and Astral said simultaneously. "Huh?" Horace said with confusion.

"I play the equip spell Utopia Sword! With this, Utopia gains 800 ATK points."

Utopia ATK: 2500-3300

"Alright. Go Utopia! Attack Malefic Cyber End Dragon with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia slashed Cyber End with his katana sword and destroyed the Malefic machine.

"Now for Utopia Sword's other effect! When Utopia destroys a monster in battle: by sending this card to the graveyard, I can destroy all your monsters." Utopia threw his sword that stabbed Rainbow Dragon and destroyed him.

"Alright! Two monsters for me!" Yuma said excitedly.

"Keep calm Yuma. The duel is far from over." Astral reminded.

"Hmph! I play my trap **Malefic Rezzurection**. Since 2 or more Malefic monsters were destroyed, I can summon them back at the cost of them not being able to attack when my turn comes and then draw a card for each one."

"Alright. I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Yuma shouted.

 **Turn 4**

 **Horace: 7900**

 **Hand: 6**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 8000**

 **Yugi Hand: 5** **Jaden Hand: 5** **Yusei Hand: 5** **Yuma Hand: 0** **Yuya Hand: 0**

"It's my turn. And I think I'll use my field spell's effect once again." Horace added the random card and then smirked. "Perfect! Now is the time to make my comeback. I send Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon from my Extra Deck to the graveyard to summon **Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon** and **Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**!" the two galaxy-eyes appeared with black and white wings like all the other Malefic dragons and with the masks on their faces.

 **Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

 **Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500**

"Oh no! Why are you doing this!? Can't you see that all your doing is hurting Kite's and Mizael's monsters?" Yuma said.

"Of course i know that Yuma and I'm willing to put them to use as I do this! I overlay my lv 8 Malefic Galaxy-Eyes in order to build the overlay network!" Both galaxy-eyes turned purple before going into a portal. "Dragons of darkened light, combine together and bring my enemies down to dust! Xyz Summon! Come forth, **Malefic Galaxy Time Dragon**!" A dragon came out with the combined features of both galaxy-eyes with the Malefic armor on as two purple overlay units circled around it."

 **Malefic Galaxy Time Dragon: RANK 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000**

"What! He can Xyz Summon too!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"Heh. Now heroes. From here on, the real fight starts." Horace said.

to be continued...

 **Bolded Cards**

Malefic Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first Special Summoned by sending "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from your Deck to your Graveyard. If "Malefic World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card. When this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster, double the battle damage.

Xyz Ownership: Normal Spell Card

If you control an Xyz monster, take one monster from your opponent's graveyard and summon it to another player's field and that person gains ownership of that card for the rest of this duel.

Malefic Rezzurection: Normal Trap Card

If 2 or more Malefic monsters were destroyed, you can special summon them from your graveyard in ATK position at the cost of them not being able to attack when your turn comes and then draw a card for each Malefic monster destroyed(either by battle or card effect).

Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first Special Summoned by sending "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Deck to your Graveyard. If "Malefic World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card and that monster. The monsters banished by this effect are Special Summoned at the end of the Battle Phase, and if the other monster was an Xyz monster, send all Xyz Materials from that monster to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material you send to the Graveyard by this effect.

Malefic Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first Special Summoned by sending "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard. If "Malefic World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card. Once per Battle Phase, at the start of your Battle Phase: negate the effects of all other face-up monsters on the field, and their ATK and DEF become their original. During the Battle Phase, if this effect was used this turn and your opponent activates a card effect: This card gains 1000 ATK points and can attack during each Battle Phase.

Malefic Galaxy Time Dragon: RANK 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000

Effects unknown.

 **Well guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter and liked a few cards I made for Horace's upgraded Malefic deck. Tune in next time to see if Yugi and the other heroes can stand up to Horace and his devastating Malefic monsters. Until then, See ya folks.**


	3. The Duel continues

**Chapter 3: The duel continues**

 **Turn 4**

 **Horace: 7900**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 8000**

 **Yugi Hand: 5 Jaden Hand: 5 Yusei Hand: 5 Yuma Hand: 0 Yuya Hand: 0**

 **Malefic Galaxy Time Dragon: RANK 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000**

Malefic Cyber End Dragon: Lv. 10 DARK Machine ATK: 4000/ DEF: 2800

Malefic Rainbow Dragon: Lv. 10 DARK Dragon ATK: 4000/ DEF: 0

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

Number 39 Utopia: RANK 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

Performapal Hammer Mammoth: Lv. 6 EARTH Beast ATK: 2600/ DEF: 1800

"Now! I activate Malefic Galaxy Time Dragon's special ability! By using all of it's overlay units, I can destroy all of your monsters that have less attack than this monster's original attack and then you take the highest amount of damage of one monster's ATK points. Now begone you pests!" Horace yelled as the Xyz dragon's overlay units dispersed and black holes appeared sucking in the monsters.

"Not so fast! I play my trap **Performer's Trick**! By tributing a Performapal on my field, I can negate your monster's effect until the end of this turn!" Yuya quickly reacted.

"Very well then. Malefic Galaxy Time Dragon attack! Destroy Yuya's Odd-Eyes!" Horace yelled.

"I activate Utopia's ability! By using one overlay unit, your attack is cancelled! Go Lightwing Shield!"

"Thanks Yuma. Thought my Odd-Eyes was a goner for a second." Yuya thanked Yuma. "No problem! After all, we're in this together!" Yuma commented.

"That's nice but this won't stop me from winning this duel. I lay a card facedown and end my turn." Horace stated.

 **Turn 5**

 **Horace: 7900**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 8000**

 **Yugi Hand: 5 Jaden Hand: 5 Yusei Hand: 5 Yuma Hand: 0 Yuya Hand: 0**

"Alright now it's my move!" Yusei drew and began. "First I send Level Eater from my hand to the graveyard to summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand! Now from my graveyard activate's Level Eater's effect! By lowering a lv 5 or higher monster's level by 1, I can summon it from my graveyard." Quickdraw and Level Eater both appeared in DEF mode.

"Now I tune my lv 4 Quickdraw Synchron with my lv 1 Level Eater!" Quickdraw turned into 4 green rings as Level Eater followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Jet Warrior!"

Jet Warrior: Lv. 5 FIRE Warrior ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200

"Oh Wow! A real Synchro monster! That is so awesome!" Yuma commented.

"Jet Warrior's effect activates! When this card is synchro summoned successfully, I can target 1 card on your field and return that card to your hand. I target your Malefic Galaxy Time Dragon! And since it was an Xyz monster, it goes to your Extra Deck." Yusei stated.

"Grrr. You'll pay for that Yusei." Horace growled.

"Now lets see how'll you fare without your field spell. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Malefic World." a typhoon appeared and started to blow away the field but then was dispersed. "What!?"

"So sorry Yusei but I made a few modifications to Malefic World. As long as I have a Malefic monster on my field, this card can't be destroyed. What a waste of a card." Horace stated.

"Darn! I play Synchro Blast Wave! Since there's a Synchro monster on my field, I can destroy a monster on your field. I target your Malefic Cyber End Dragon!" Jet Warrior blasted a wave and then destroyed Cyber End Dragon.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Horace: 7900**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 8000**

 **Yugi Hand: 5 Jaden Hand: 5 Yusei Hand: 0 Yuma Hand: 0 Yuya Hand: 0**

"Very well then, Its my turn. And I think I'll just draw instead of using my field spell''s effect for this turn." Horace drew and then smirked.

"Oh this will do nicely. I now send Red Dragon Archfiend from my Extra Deck to the grave to summon **Malefic Red Dragon Archfiend**!" Red Dragon Archfiend appeared with black and white wings and malefic armor embedded on it.

 **Malefic Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000**

"That's...Jack's card! You bastard! Why did also have take Jack's card!?" Yusei yelled furiously.

"Like I said before, I needed more monsters than what my father collected. Now **Malefic Red Dragon Archfiend** attack Jet Warrior!"

"I'll use Utopia's last overlay unit to negate your attack! Lightwing Shield!" Yuma yelled.

"You fool! You just given yourself even greater damage to your friends. Malefic Rainbow Dragon attack and destroy Jet Warrior!"

"GAH! Oof!" Yusei yelled as he was forced back.

"Are you alright Yusei?" Yuya asked.

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 8000-6100**

"I'm alright. And now I play my trap Miracle's Wake to summon Jet Warrior back to the field in DEF mode." Yusei replied.

"Hmph! That was good but your defense won't last for long. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 6**

 **Horace: 7900**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 6100**

 **Yugi Hand: 5 Jaden Hand: 5 Yusei Hand: 0 Yuma Hand: 0 Yuya Hand: 0**

"Alright! My turn to take a crack at you. I draw!" Jaden smirked at the card he drew. "Here goes! I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next, I play the spell Fake Hero to summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand!"

Elemental Hero Neos: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/ DEF:2000

"Hey Yuma! Mind if I borrow your monster?" Jaden asked.

"Sure dude!" Yuma gave a thumbs up.

"Alright then I use Super Polymerization! Now I can fuse monsters on either player's field and fusion summon."

"What's this? A fusion card that allows the player to use monsters on either player's field!?" Horace said with shock.

"That's right! I'll also have to discard a card for this effect to work. I discard Necrogardna to the grave and fuse Neos and Utopia!" Neos and Utopia glowed yellow fusing together.

"Come forth, **Elemental Hero Utopian Neos**!" A warrior cam out with Neos wearing Utopia's helmet, armor, and swords.

 **Elemental Hero Utopian Neos: Lv. 9 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1700**

"Now for his effect! Since i used an Xyz monster as a fusion material, Utopian Neos gains that monster's original ATK points!" Jaden explained.

 **Elemental Hero Utopian Neos ATK: 2800-5300**

"Alright we're all set. Now charge **Utopian Neos**! Vanquish that Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

"Guh." Horace held up his arm.

 **Horace: 7900-6600**

"Oh and did I forget to mention? **Utopian Neos** effect makes it attack twice during each battle phase! Now attack again!" Jaden yelled.

"Attack twice!? Grr." Horace raised his arm again.

 **Horace: 6600-4300**

"You don't look so tough like Paradox." Jaden commented.

"Don't get your hopes too high Jaden. He still has more in store." Yubel said appearing in spirit form.

"We'll see how far that cockiness of yours gets to. I play another Malefic Tune to draw two more cards."

"Fine then I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Nicely played in this situation Jaden." Yugi commented.

"Thanks Yugi. I've been practicing alot." Jaden replied.

'Amazing. Even though this is for the sakes of our worlds, they still continue to smile. Will I be able to smile for much longer?' Yuya thought.

 **Turn 7**

 **Horace: 4300**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 6100**

 **Yugi Hand: 5 Jaden Hand: 0 Yusei Hand: 0 Yuma Hand: 0 Yuya Hand: 0**

"It's turn and I'll use my field spell's effect to add a random Malefic monster to my hand." Horace drew and then smirked. "Perfect! Now I have all that I need to summon someone you three are familiar with."

"What's he talking about?" Yuya asked and Yuma was confused as they looked at Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi.

"I now send Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck to the grave to bring out Malefic Stardust Dragon.

Malefic Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"No. Not again." Yusei said.

"Now I summon Malefic Parallel Gear."

Malefic Parallel Gear: Lv. 2 DARK Machine/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

"Now I tune lv 2 Parallel Gear with my lv 8 Malefic Stardust Dragon." Parallel Gear turned into two black rings surrounding Malefic Stardust Dragon. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Malefic Paradox Dragon!"

Malefic Paradox Dragon: Lv. 10 DARK Dragon/Synchro ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000

"Oh boy this guy again." Jaden said.

"Now for his effect to summon Stardust Dragon from my graveyard. Rise up Stardust Dragon!" Horace yelled.

"Oh man not this combo again." Yusei said.

"That's right Yusei, Paradox Dragon reduces all my opponent's monsters by the revived monster. Now all of you monsters power down!"

 **Utopian Neos: 5300-2800**

Jet Warrior ATK: 2100-0

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-0

"Neos. No!" Jaden shouted.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya shouted.

"Now I'm going to destroy you all and deal major damage. Paradox Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yugi ,Yusei, Yuma, and Yuya gasped at the beam coming their way."

"You know what to do Jaden." Yubel said.

"You bet I do. I play **Utopian Neos** ' other effect! By paying 600 LP, I can negate your attack." Neos raised Utopia's wings on his back and activated Lightwing shield.

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 6100-5500**

"Well done." Yugi complimented.

"Nice move!" Yuma also complimented.

"Don't get your hopes high because I play the trap Malefic Claw Stream. Since I have a Malefic Synchro monster on my field, I can destroy one monster on your field and I choose your **Utopian Neos**." Horace said as a typhoon appeared and destroyed Neos.

"Fine then I play my trap Elemental Mirage! Since my Elemental Hero was destroyed by an effect, I can summon it back. Return to battle, **Utopian Neos**!" Jaden yelled.

"Fine but due to Paradox Dragon's effect, your monster loses ATK equal to the revived monster." Horace stated.

 **Utopian Neos: 2800-300**

"I now end my turn." Horace said.

 **Turn 8**

 **Horace: 4300**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 5500**

 **Yugi Hand: 5 Jaden Hand: 0 Yusei Hand: 0 Yuma Hand: 0 Yuya Hand: 0**

"Alright then. It's my move." Yugi drew.

"Very well. Lets see what you've got, King of Games." Horace said.

"Well then. I play the spell Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck. Next I activate Ancient Rules summon a level 5 or higher Normal monster from my hand. Take to the field, Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100

"Whoa! The Dark Magician in action! So cool!" Yuma shouted.

"Well as cool as he may look, he still subject to Paradox Dragon's effect. So even if you take Stardust back, this won't change anything."

Dark Magician ATK: 2500-0

"Oh it will. I play Bond between Teacher and Student. With this I can summon Dark Magician Girl in DEF mode."

Dark Magician Girl: Lv. 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700

"Whoa! Dark Magician Girl. Oh man Syrus is gonna be so jealous after I say this to him." Jaden said.

"Next, I play the spell Gate of Miracles. Since I control 2 or more spellcasters, I can switch one monster on your field to my field and i choose Stardust Dragon!" Yugi said.

The copy of Stardust Dragon on Horace's duel disk dispersed as Yusei's Stardust image came back.

"Yusei. Stardust Dragon is now back where it belongs." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi." Yusei thanked.

"Alright! Now that Stardust Dragon is on our field, all our monster's ATK points return to normal." Yuya stated.

 **Utopian Neos: 300-2800**

Jet Warrior ATK: 0-2100

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 0-2500

Dark Magician ATK: 0-2500

"Fine but so what. Your monsters don't even stand a chance against my Paradox Dragon's 4000." Horace stated.

"Oh really? I play the spell Dark Magic Twin Burst. With this, Dark Magician Girl's ATK are transferred to my Dark Magician's ATK for a total of 4500!" Yugi said.

Dark Magician ATK: 2500-4500

"What!? No!" Horace shouted.

"It seems that we repeat the same thing that your father did with us. Now both my magicians attack with Twin Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi shouted.

 **Horace: 4300-3800**

"Grr. I play my trap Malefic Paradigm Shift. Since Paradox Dragon was destroyed, by paying half my LP, I can summon Malefic Truth Dragon from my deck!"

 **Horace: 3800-1900**

Malefic Truth Dragon: Lv. 12 DARK Dragon ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000

"Oh boy. That dragon doesn't look friendly." Yuya stuttered.

"Grr. I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Yugi said.

"Guys look! The time. Pegasus will be here any minute by now!" Yuya said As the other heroes' eyes widened and gasped as their time was running out.

to be continued...

 **Bolded Cards**

Performer's Trick: Counter Trap Card

Tribute 1 Performapal on your field and then negate your opponent's monster's effect until the end of this turn.

Malefic Galaxy Time Dragon: RANK 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 4000/ DEF: 4000

2 Level 8 Malefic monsters

Once per turn, you can detach all of it's Xyz materials and destroy all of your opponent's monsters that have less attack than this monster's original attack and then inflict the highest amount of damage of one opponent's monster's ATK points. If "Malefic World" is not in the field, destroy this card.

Malefic Red Dragon Archfiend: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card must be first Special Summoned by sending "Red Dragon Archfiend" from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard. If "Malefic World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card. After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.

Elemental Hero Utopian Neos: Lv. 9 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1700

When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, if you used an Xyz monster as a fusion material, this card gains that monster's original ATK points. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. During your opponent's turn, you can pay 600 LP to negate one attack.

 **Hey guys! Back with another chapter. The next chapter is going to be the Finale for this crossover, Just for everyone to know is that the heroes are using their own fields for his duel but will share the life points together since it's 5 on 1. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to rate review what you think. Until then, See ya folks!**


	4. Bonds Between the Past and the Future

**Epilogue: Bonds Between Pasts and Futures**

Arc-V Timeline(Standard Dimension)

The city of Maiami City was almost disappearing as buildings started turning to rubble and the sky was still black. Yuya's counterpart brothers summoned their respective Dimension Dragons to fly around and get people to safety. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were currently running around together for any other people that were still in the city. "Hey! is anyone here!? If you're still here, come to the sound of our voices!"

The same went for the Hiragi sisters and Shun as they evacuated the last of the citizens to LEO Corporations. After everyone was in LEO Corporations, the 3 Sakaki brothers came in through the roof. Yuzu looked out the window and whispered, "Yuya. Please come back." She then felt a hand on her right shoulder as Yuto comforted her and reassured that Yuya will be fine. Just then, Reiji Akaba came in and asked them to follow him. Reiji led them to the control room along with the Sakaki brothers, Hiragi sisters, Shun, Sora, and Gongenzaka.

"You all need to see this. I managed to create a Time Window and look at what I found." Reiji said as the others looked and saw the duel happening in the past.

"Yuya?" Yuzu said.

"Yes. And look who he's dueling with." Reiji pointed out to the other 3 heroes.

"Yuma?" Yuto, Ruri, and Shun said.

"Yusei?" Yugo and Rin said.

"Jaden?" Yuri and Serena said.

"Do you guys know them?" Gongenzaka asked.

They nodded and told them how they knew them. Yuto, Ruri, and Shun knew Yuma from the school they used to go to from the Xyz Dimension. Yugo and Rin have heard of him as the strongest Turbo Duelist from the Synchro Dimension. Yuri and Serena have read about Jaden and the other duelist from Duel Academy's past before it was taken over by Leo Akaba in the Fusion Dimension.

"You all may also be surprised of the last duelist Yuya is dueling with." Reiji said as he pointed out to the King of Games.

"YUGI MOTO!?" All except Reiji shouted in surprise.

"But wait. Who are they dueling?" Serena questioned. The window turned and faced Horace with Malefic Truth Dragon on the field.

"It's that guy from before. He stole Yuya's Odd-Eyes." Yugo stated.

"What's their current stats?" Ruri asked.

 **Turn 9**

 **Horace: 1900**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 5500**

 **Yugi Hand: 0 Jaden Hand: 0 Yusei Hand: 0 Yuma Hand: 0 Yuya Hand: 0**

Yugi currently has Dark Magician in ATK mode and DMG in DEF mode along with 2 facedowns. Jaden has **Utopian Neos** in ATK mode along with two facedowns. Yusei has Stardust Dragon and Jet Warrior both in DEF mode along with one facedown. Yuma had no monsters and only two facedowns. Yuya had Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in ATK mode along with a facedown. Their opponent, Horace, has only Malefic Truth Dragon in ATK mode and no facedowns.

Dark Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100

Dark Magician Girl: Lv. 6 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1700

 **Elemental Hero Utopian Neos: Lv. 9 LIGHT Warrior/Fusion ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1700**

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

Jet Warrior: Lv. 5 FIRE Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

Malefic Truth Dragon: Lv. 12 DARK Dragon ATK: 5000/ DEF: 5000

"Whoa! A monster with 5000 ATK and DEF!? That monster is way overpowered!" Yugo commented.

"How are they supposed to fare against a monster that big?" Rin said worriedly.

"We'll have to wait and see how this goes out." Yuto said.

Original Timeline

"It's my turn and I play the spell Malefic Selector. By removing Malefic Parallel Gear and Malefic Cyber End Dragon, i can add 2 Malefic monsters to my hand. Now I send Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my Deck to the graveyard to summon Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Lv. 8 DARK Dragon ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500

Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000

"He even took Kaiba and Joey's Dragons?" Yugi said.

"And I'll make things even worst by sending Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon from my Extra Deck to the graveyard to summon **Malefic Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon**!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared with the same black and white wings and Malefic armor.

 **Malefic Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Lv. 12 DARK Dragon ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3800**

"Even Ultimate Dragon too!?" Yugi shouted.

"Now Red-Eyes attack! Destroy DMG with Inferno Fire Blast!" Horace cried.

"I don't think so! I play my trap Mirror Force to destroy all your monsters!" Yugi shouted.

As all the Malefic monsters were destroyed, Horace then smirked and then laughed. "EH HA HA HA HA! FOOLS! YOU BROUGHT YOURSELVES YOUR OWN DEMISE! SINCE MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON WAS DESTROYED, BY BANISHING ALL OTHER MALEFIC MONSTERS IN MY GRAVEYARD INCLUDING HIMSELF, I CAN SUMMON MY MOST POWERFUL MONSTER, MALEFIC SIN DRAGON! RAAHHH!" A purple portal even bigger than the one Truth Dragon appeared through opened and appeared a black and white dragon that was 150 feet tall with blood red eyes, 4 arms and 2 tails. It was then Horace did the same fusion with his monster like Paradox did.

 **Malefic Sin Dragon: Lv. 13 DARK Dragon ATK: ?/ DEF: ?**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" All the heroes shouted at the giant dragon.

"This monster is the ultimate creature of destruction. It's attack power is equal to the ATK of all the banished Malefic monsters used to summon this monster making it the strongest monster on the field. Furthermore, this monster is unaffected by all your spells, traps, and monster effects!" Horace stated.

"WHAT?" the heroes were wide eyed and shocked as they saw it's attack power rise.

 **Malefic Sin Dragon ATK: ?-36,900**

"36,900!?"Jaden shouted.

"That can't be!" Yusei yelled.

"Oh this is bad!" Yuma whimpered.

"And that's not all! When this card is summoned successfully, all spells and traps in all your graveyards are removed from play and for each one, Sin Dragon gains 500 ATK points." Horace stated as Sin Dragon's eyes glowed and every spell and trap in the heroes' graves were banished.

"All of you fools have 17 spell and trap cards giving my dragon 8,500 more ATK points."

 **Malefic Sin Dragon ATK: 36,900-45,400**

"Oh man! How are supposed to deal with this now!?" Yuma exclaimed.

"It's over! **Malefic Sin Dragon** attack Yugi's Dark Magician and wipe out the rest of their LP!" Sin Dragon fired a white beam with black highlights at Yugi's direction.

"Not so fast! I play the spell De-Fusion! Utopian Neos! Time to split!" Jaden quickly reacted.

Elemental Hero Neos: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/ DEF:2000

Number 39 Utopia: RANK 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"Now Yuma!" Astral and Jaden shouted.

"Right! I play the trap **Xyz Cancel**! Since I control an Xyz monster, by tributing two monsters on the field, I can end the battle! I tribute DMG and Jet Warrior and end the battle!" Yuma shouted.

"Hmph! This won't change anything! I play Sin Dragon's other ability! By paying 1000 LP, all your monsters are destroyed!" Sin Dragon let out a dark aura and blasted it to the heroes' ace monsters and destroyed them. "Oh, did I forget to mention that for every monster destroyed by this special ability, you take 1000 points of damage!"

 **Horace: 1900-900**

"GAAHHH!" The force was so strong that the heroes were forced back and landed on their backs. The force also disrupted the time window in the Arc-V timeline and cracked the glass.

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 5500-500**

"That's right you fools. You have no other monsters on your field and even if Yuya pendulum summons, he can't stand up to me. I now end my turn." Horace stated.

'He's right. I don't have anything in my deck that can help me. What can I do?' Yuya thought as he put down his goggles not wanting anyone to see him cry. "I guess it is hopeless. Even with Yuma, Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi's help, I failed our worlds." Yuya whispered.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hey just like that your giving up? Sure we may be in cornered situations but you forget that we have a secret weapon." Jaden said as Yuya looked up to him with his goggles on.

"That's right. Yuya listen. Yugi once taught me this. We all believe in Duel Monsters with all of our hearts while Horace does not. And when you believe, you always have a chance." Yusei said recalling what Jaden and Yugi once taught him when they first met.

"Yeah Yuya! You just have to stand up and win it all!" Yuma said and Astral nodded by his side.

"And Yuya." Yugi began.

"Huh?" Yuya said.

"It's up to you now. Just know that we're right behind you. Us. And the friends you made in your era." Yugi finished.

Yuya's eyes widened behind his goggles and remembered all the times he has had close calls. All his friends appeared before him smiling in spirit and saying that they are behind Yuya. Yuya stood up and removed his goggles as the tears fell down with his eyes closed and started smiling.

"Alright guys. Let's do this for all our worlds. Lend me your strength and we will win this." Yuya said.

"Alright then take it and end this." Yugi said as he lifted his right hand along with the others as they channeled their energy to Yuya as his left eye turned green and then glowed with his right crimson eye.

 **Turn 10**

 **Horace: 900**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS.**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 500**

 **Yugi Hand: 0 Jaden Hand: 0 Yusei Hand: 0 Yuma Hand: 0 Yuya Hand: 0**

"Let's go! My turn! Swing pendulum! More and more!" Yuya yelled as he drew his card and then smirked.

"What are you smiling about!?" Horace yelled.

"Horace. From here on out. THE FUN HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN! With my currently setted Scale 1 Stargazer and Scale 8 Timegazer, I can summon monsters between levels 2-7! Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! PENDULUM SUMMON! Come forth! The dragon with mysterious eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Lv. 7 DARK Dragon/Pendulum ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"So what!? Even Pendulum Summoning alone is useless against me!" Horace stated.

"Is that so?" Yuya said.

"Huh?" Horace said.

"I play the spell **Bonds Beyond Time and Space**! This card was created with the bonds we share combined. With this card since I special summoned this turn, I can target up to 4 monsters in our graveyards that have the same ATK as the special summoned monster and summon them to my field all in ATK mode!" Yuya yelled as the graveyard portal opened and out came Dark Magician, Neos, Stardust Dragon, and Utopia.

Dark Magician: Lv. 7 DARK Spellcaster ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100

Elemental Hero Neos: Lv. 7 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 2500/ DEF:2000

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

Number 39 Utopia: RANK 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000

"B-But I just destroyed all those monsters." Horace exclaimed.

All the heroes nodded as they prepared their only facedown cards.

"I play the trap Neos Spiral Force to double Odd-Eyes ATK points!" Jaden started.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 2500-5000

"Now I play my trap **Stardust Spiral Force** to further double Odd-Eyes ATK points!" Yusei yelled.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 5000-10,000

"I now play my trap **Utopian Spiral Force** to double Odd-Eyes ATK again!" Yuma followed along.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 10,000-20,000

"I also play a trap Dark Spiral Force! And due to this force, I target Yuya's Odd-Eyes and double it's ATK points once again!" Yugi yelled.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 20,000-40,000

"So what!? Odd-Eyes ATK points can't even come close to Sin Dragon's ATK. Face it! You've all lost!" Horace shouted.

"Horace! You still forgot my one facedown card on my field. I play my trap **Odd-Eyes Unity Force**! If my monster's ATK was doubled, I can further double Odd-Eyes ATK points!" Yuya finshed.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 40,000-80,000

"80,000 ATK POINTS!? NO NOT AGAIN!" Horace yelled.

"That's right!" the 5 heroes said.

Yuya jumped up on Odd-Eyes and held on. "It's show time!" Odd-Eyes roared and ran toward Sin Dragon and then jumped as it glowed red. Along with Odd-Eyes were Dark Magician glowing purple, Neos glows white, Stardust glows blue, and Utopia glows yellow. All ace monsters fired their attacks as they combined.

"Now go! RISING DARK COSMIC SPIRAL BURST!" the heroes cried simultaneously.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Horace was obliterated as the wave hit and destroyed Sin Dragon and Malefic World disappeared.

 **Horace: 0**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya: 500(Winners)**

4 hours later

Our heroes stand on a building and they looked at the sunset and the tournament being hosted down the city square with satisfied looks.

"Well looks like our work here is done." Jaden began.

"Looks that way." Yugi replied

"Oh man! It's been nice knowing you guys. Hey think we'll ever bump into each other again?" Yuma commented.

"Probably. But lets hope that when we do, the whole world of Duel Monsters isn't on the line again." Yusei answered.

"You said it Yusei. Maybe we could duel one another next time." Yuya said.

"Well whatever happens, I know the bond we formed here today is one that's going to stand the test of time." Yugi said.

"All of time." Jaden said as he stretched out his hand.

"Yup." Yuma said as he followed.

"Absolutely." Yusei said as he did the same. Then Yuya and Yugi stretched out their hands joining in.

"Well. It's time we returned to our own times." Yuya said as his eyes glowed and opened 4 portals that lead to the 4 eras.

"Until next time!" Yuya shouted as the 4 heroes stepped in the portal to their respective timelines.

Arc-V Timeline(Standard Dimension)

Yuya stepped out of the portal and his eyes returning to normal as he looked at Maiami City as the buildings and sky returned to normal. 'At long last, I'm hoping that dueling won't be used for bad things and start smiling again. Because the fun doesn't come from the cards. It's in all the friendships I forged thanks to the game.' As soon as Yuya finished, he saw his counterpart brothers, the Hiragi sisters, Shun, Sora, and Gongenzaka run to him and congratulate him. Yuya's Saturday was just perfect.

 ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

 **Bolded Cards**

Malefic Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Lv. 12 DARK Dragon ATK: 4500/ DEF: 3800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" from your Extra Deck to your Graveyard. If "Malefic World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card.

Malefic Sin Dragon: Lv. 13 DARK Dragon ATK: ?/ DEF: ?

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is unaffected by card effects. If a "Malefic" monster you control is destroyed by battle or by card effect: banish from play all other Malefic monsters including the destroyed monster; special summon this card from you hand. This card's attack power is equal to the ATK of all the banished Malefic monsters used to summon this monster. When this card is summoned successfully, all spells and traps in all your opponent's graveyard are removed from play and for each one, this card gains 500 ATK points. During your Main Phase 2, you can pay 1000 LP to destroy all the opposing monsters and for each one, inflict 1000 points of damage. If "Malefic World" is not on the field, destroy this card.

Xyz Cancel: Normal Trap Card

If you control an Xyz monster, tribute two monsters on the field and then end the Battle Phase.

Bonds Beyond Time and Space: Normal Spell Card

If a monster was special summoned this turn, you can target up to 4 monsters(regardless of what type of monster) in your graveyard that have the same ATK as the special summoned monster and special summon them to your field all in ATK mode.

Stardust Spiral Force: Normal Trap Card

If you control "Stardust Dragon": Target 1 monster you control, except "Stardust Dragon"; double its ATK until the End Phase. "Stardust Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

Utopian Spiral Force: Normal Trap Card

If you control "Number 39 Utopia": Target 1 monster you control, except "Number 39 Utopia"; double its ATK until the End Phase. "Number 39 Utopia" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

Odd-Eyes Unity Force: Normal Trap Card

If a face-up Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ATK is doubled, double that monster's ATK until the End Phase. All battle damage is halved after resolving this effect.

 **Finally! My first finished story. And Wow! I didn't think I had it in me to finish the whole thing. I know Lv. 13 monsters are not possible in real life but it's fan-made here in Fanfiction. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Be sure to rate and review. As promised, I'll start up my Alternate Story of Yuya if I have the time. Until then, See ya folks!**


End file.
